Diego And Tai Lung's Wishes
by Bloodlustful
Summary: In this two chapter Ice Age/Kung Fu Panda crossover which is also a spoof of the movie "Aladdin" with two of that movie's songs parodied, Diego and Tai Lung meet and find they have two different predicaments...and their ways to solve both actually align!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, everyone! In this first chapter of this two part story, the song is a spoof of "Friend Like Me" from the 1992 Disney movie Aladdin. I was inspired to do this both because of that and because of my Ice Age fic "Diego Is One Jump Ahead Of The Herbivores". So in this story, Diego also fills the role of Aladdin, in a similar way to the movie, but for very different reasons, and with a very different genie, too.

As the genie, we have Tai Lung, who, for reasons you'll see in the story, has become a genie and will only be freed if someone wishes him free! Hey, this story is in many ways a spoof of the Aladdin movie and it's gotta fit the trend! So he obviously fills the role of the Genie, though his desires and Diego's turn out to be aligned! How so? You'll find out, and I hope you enjoy this three way mix of Ice Age, Kung Fu Panda and Aladdin!

NOTE: I own none of the characters. They all belong to Ice Age and Kung Fu Panda! And I don't own the song "Friend Like Me" I've spoofed here, either! It belongs to Disney!

DIEGO AND TAI LUNG'S WISHES

Chapter 1-Friend Lung Me!

Here was what was happening. A lot of stuff out of the ordinary, for starters. First, in the Ice Age universe, Soto had turned out to have survived what appeared to be his demise, and he, after joining with the other three sabers who weren't Diego, Oscar, Lenny and Zeke, actually had a change of heart and they went back to being the good sabers they were prior to half their pack being killed making them thirsty for revenge. They did all they could to repair the damage they did during the time they were full of anger and insanity, and after quite a while of this, they pretty much managed it.

Additionally, in the Kung Fu Panda universe, Tai Lung had also survived what seemed to be his death, and he also had a change of heart, for going down to Po and seeing all that resulted from his rampage after that defeat opened his eyes a whole lot. He, after recovering, did all he'd be capable of doing to right his wrongs, and, although he managed it after quite a bit, it was not a simple or easy task for him at all. Still, he was able to redeem himself in the end, so that was just fine and he knew it was worth it, even as it was hard, arduous work.

And lucky for Soto, Oscar, Lenny and Zeke, everyone found out of their redemption, and it was, in the Ice Age universe, at a time when Roshan was a teenager. Plus, before he became a teen, he met the Ice Age herd who'd saved him and gotten to know them, and now he was being given full knowledge on how different things were with his former saber enemies now.

So he could fully understand all he learned, and, however hard it was for him and his tribe, especially his father, Runar, for obvious reasons, he in the end just barely managed to accept that the four sabers who once wanted to eat him were good now and a far cry from what they'd been when they wanted revenge. Just like everyone else in the Ice Age universe. Diego was glad when he and his herd found out of it and these humans accepted it. Just like Diego's name was cleared back when he and his herd first saw Roshan more grown up.

Furthermore, and lucky for Tai Lung, in the Kung Fu Panda universe, it was at a time when the likes of Mei Ling and Mr. Ping were around visiting the Jade Palace, plus Tigress was in one of her all too rare good moods, so when Tai Lung's redemption was found out of, they, too, were just barely, however difficult it was, able to accept it and realize he'd changed in the end. Just like everybody else in the Kung Fu Panda universe. Shifu was quite thankful for this.

However, in spite of these good things being true, and though, coincidentally, the Ice Age and Kung Fu Panda universes had crossed over by chance and fate after these things occurred as they did and both the four non-Diego saber-tooths and Tai Lung had fixed themselves like this, a lot of difficulty was still present. How so?

First thing's first. Though both Ice Age and Kung Fu Panda universe living individuals had found out of the merging of their universes, plus in the process of said merging, the two big universes combining created in everyone in both universes a knowledge of all who existed in the one they'd not known up till now, the four sabers had no way of finding Diego. Nor his herd or ANYONE they knew, for that matter. Why? Because they had, in the process of all they'd done, ended up somewhere not a one of them was familiar with in the least bit.

And it was even harder for Tai Lung. The reason for it? Yes, he'd repaired the damage he'd done, and, surprisingly enough, he'd even managed to find the scroll he wanted for so long and put it to far more proper use than he was initially going to. But in doing this, he made the soul of Oogway come to him. On the one hand, Tai Lung had fixed himself and he did make much better use of the same scroll he was eager for beforehand when he was on a mad rampage. But on the other hand, it changed not the fact he'd done a lot of disgusting things before and he still, however different and better they were, had a desire for that scroll.

So, to balance things out as so Tai Lung would not be killed and still be redeemed, but he would still be punished for the above offenses all the same, Oogway did the only thing he felt to be fair. He used magic from the heavens, which he had control over now that he was one with the heavens, to make it so Tai Lung was turned into a genie version of himself. On the one hand, he'd have phenomenal cosmic powers, but on the other hand, he'd obviously have to live in a lamp with little space, and until someone would wish him free on the third wish he granted, he'd be stuck in that lamp.

Once this was done, Tai Lung was made to be sucked and sealed into his lamp, and then a second later, Oogway teleported it into a deep, dark cave, so that it could be found, but until it was, he would remain trapped in that lamp. So, needless to say, both the four sabers as well as Tai Lung had their own predicaments, and so did the Ice Age herd and Jade Palace, for that matter. But we'll get to that later. Now, on to some other things about what was going on.

When the two universes crossed over and merged, it not only made everyone know all the facts about those in the other universe and all about the other universe, for that matter, but it also caused a wave of blinding light to overlap everywhere, and when it was cleared, Diego had both unintentionally and unknowingly been separated from his herd, who, ironically, was talking to Roshan and his tribe at the time. By the time Diego, who'd been moving about, trying to find a way to keep himself from collapsing from the pain in his eyes or getting lost, could see again as soon as the light cleared, he was in total darkness.

It didn't take long for him to realize he'd wound up in a deep, dark cave. "Dammit! That wave of light blinded me badly, and now I'm not only miles away from my herd, no doubt, but I'm in a deep, dark cave I've never been in before! How can I possibly find my way out of here? And even if I do, how can I get back with my herd and Roshan's tribe?" In his frustration, the all too exasperated saber smacked a hill of sand in the cave with his paw, but after he did so, Diego, much to his surprise, found something that looked entirely out of the ordinary just then. What exactly was this, you ask?

Why, it was a lamp! He had, in fact, uncovered a lamp! Diego, being from a prehistoric time, did not know of lamps but he could tell that this was something he had never seen before. "What in God's name?" Diego asked. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like this in my life." He picked it up, looked at and examined it, but couldn't make out what the hell it was. Suddenly, he noticed something that looked like a kind of writing on it.

"Say…" Diego thought. "This could be something I should know about. But I can't make out what the words say with all that dust and sand on them. I'd better wipe it off." So he wiped it off by rubbing it with his paw, but in so doing, he unknowingly set the course for the future. It'd be shown to him quite fast, too. See, Diego was able to read the words clearly now, and did so out loud: "Whosoever rubs this lamp," he read, "will free the genie inside and become the master of that genie as long as he remains living in this lamp." Diego opened his eyes wide in both lots of surprise and lots of confusion. He was not familiar with this sort of thing at all.

But then, coming out of the end of the lamp was, it would turn out, Tai Lung, the snow leopard kung fu warrior and master of 1000 scrolls as a genie version of himself! "What the?" Diego let out. "AAAAAH, finally I am released!" Tai Lung exclaimed. "Can't thank you nearly enough! I really HATED being cramped up in there! So, you're my first master!" "Uh, yeah!" a reply from Diego consisted of. "But I don't know who you are! And how am I your master, by the way?" "I'll explain." Tai Lung said. "See, my name is Tai Lung, and I used to be a kung fu warrior snow leopard. Now, though, I'm a genie!" He then told his story to Diego of what had happened and how he became the genie he was now. When he was finished, it was much, much clearer to the saber.

"So what is your name, exactly?" asked Tai Lung. Diego replied to the snow leopard genie: "My name is Diego, Genie Tai Lung!" "Great to meet you, Diego!" Tai Lung said. "And please, just call me Tai Lung! Especially since I'm hoping I can be free of this as soon as is the least bit possible! It's so tight and cramping in that lamp! And I want to rejoin the Jade Palace!" "I can imagine!" Diego said. "So, I'd like to know…" "How you're my master?" Tai Lung said. "Why, I am a genie, and that means whoever rubs my lamp, in this case, you, gets any three wishes he wants!" "WOW!" Diego let out. "ANY THREE?" "Yes!" Tai Lung said. "I fib not. But remember…YOU ONLY GET THREE WISHES! AND NO WISHING FOR MORE WISHES!"

"Understood!" Diego replied. "Three wishes only. Actually, I have the perfect idea for what they could be! Not only do you want your freedom, plus to rejoin that Jade Palace and your master Shifu you told me about, but there's quite a bit I want! And I think that it could easily be crammed into three wishes if done in the right way…" Tai Lung read his mind.

He was able to tell Diego, in learning of everyone in the KFP universe like all in the Ice Age universe did, had been unable to help but develop a crush on Tigress for various reasons. In addition, Diego wanted to get back with his herd plus Roshan's tribe, and also reunite with Soto, Oscar, Lenny and Zeke. And he thought he could be the one to free Tai Lung. All this and what had happened before with Diego and his herd in every way, plus the redemption of the four sabers, was made very clear to Tai Lung, indeed.

"Diego, my master, say no more!" Tai Lung told him. "I've read your mind, and I must ask…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "I think I most definitely am, Tai Lung!" Diego said in response. And sure enough, Diego knew immediately what his three wishes would be, and in what order he'd say the three of them. Tai Lung was only too happy about it for obvious reasons, thinking it the perfect way to solve all problems, tie up all loose ends and fill all slots. Just like Diego did. So it was clear the two cats were like minded.

Then Tai Lung, because he was so happy, first said: "Oh, yes! First master I get and it already is promising for him and me alike!" Diego could not believe that the lamp in his paws turned out to be the answer to all of his problems and all of Tai Lung's. Then, after saying: "Oh, Diego, you are such the perfect friend to me, and, from when I read your mind, you're so much like me in personality and predicament, too! he started to sing. What was it he sang, you ask?

Tai Lung broke right into song with: "You ain't never had a friend like me! Well, one mountain cat had them forty scrolls! Some bandits had a thousand sharp nails! But saber-toothed master, you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves, you got kung fu magic that never fails!"

Diego was amazed at how well Tai Lung could sing, plus how he was making his lyrics make sense by creating things with his powers to fit the trend of said lyrics. Tai Lung kept up his singing: "You got some power in your corner now! Some heavy ammunition in your camp! You got some punch, chutzpah, charmings and how! See, all you gotta do is rub that lamp! And then I'll say 'Mister Diego, sir, what will your pleasure be?' Let me take your order! Jot it down! You ain't never had a friend like me! No, no, no! Life is your restaurant! And I'm your snow leopard waiter, see? C'mon, whisper what it is you want! You ain't never had a friend like me!"

As Tai Lung kept up his trend, Diego being more impressed by the second, he sang on: "Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service! You're the boss! The emperor, the alpha male, say what you wish! It's yours! True dish! How about a little more kung fu prehistory? Hey, have you some of column 'A'! Try all of column 'B'! I'm in the mood to help you, dude! You ain't never had a friend like me!"

Then, after Tai Lung impersonated one member after the other of Diego's herd in a real funny way and kept applying his actions to his lyrics, he sang further: "Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends compare to you, me or any other cat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here! Can your friends go 'Abracadabra', let her rip and then make the sucker disappear? So don't just sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed! I'm here to answer all your midday prayers! You got me bona fide, certified! You got a genie for your charge d'affaires!"

For his final verse, as he applied his powers to his lyrics one last time, Tai Lung let out in song: "I got a powerful urge to help you out! So what-cha wish? I really wanna know! You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt! Well, all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh, Mister Diego, sir, have a wish or two or three! I'm right on the job, saber nabob! You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, you ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, you ain't never had a friend like me! You ain't never had a friend like me! Hah!"

Tai Lung then ended his song and Diego started applauding physically and vocally in the next instant, much to his delight. How Tai Lung loved being commended and praised for all that he did, even as he was currently trapped in a lamp as a genie version of himself. "Tai Lung, that was phenomenal!" Diego exclaimed loudly. "Why, thank you!" Tai Lung said with a smile as Diego clapped his paws profusely. Diego then added on: "And what a perfect way to start off the perfect future for the both of us! Okay, then, I'd better get going with those wishes!" "Oh, yes! Please do, for both our sakes!" Tai Lung said. "Especially since time's a'wasting! We get this done as soon as possible, we get the best chance of what we're hoping for happening as we mean it to and as everyone else would mean it to if they knew about this!"

So Diego, without further ado, got to his wishes, which we will be looking at in the next and final chapter of this two part tale, along with the results thereof.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, what did you think, guys? Was this first of the two chapters to your liking? Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, it's time for the second and concluding part of this two chapter tale! This is where Diego puts his wishes into motion. Can they possibly make what he and Tai Lung are hoping for into a reality? Let's see for ourselves, shall we? Hope this is a good conclusion and that you all enjoy it. The reprise of "A Whole New World" is parodied at the end, by the way, and in a way, plus for reasons, that you wouldn't believe and will utterly knock your socks off! Not to mention touch your heart in the best way.

NOTE: I own none of the characters. They all belong to Ice Age and Kung Fu Panda! And I don't own the reprise of "A Whole New World" I've spoofed here, either! It belongs to Disney!

DIEGO AND TAI LUNG'S WISHES

Chapter 2-Wish Come True

Diego said, ready to make his first wish after carefully putting it into the right words, since it was a complicated, multidimensional wish: "Okay, Tai Lung! My first wish!" "Ready and waiting, Diego!" Tai Lung responded. Diego then cleared his throat while holding the lamp and said to the genie snow leopard: "I wish that we were both out of this cave, and back with both my herd, my newly redeemed old pack, Roshan's tribe and the Jade Palace residents, with both groups being in the same place, which is near what is now no doubt a mixture of Peace Valley and Half Peak, at once, like we will be, though we'll also be hidden from them!" "Excellent choice!" replied Tai Lung. "So far, so good! Way to choose wisely with that first wish, Diego! Coming right up!"

So Tai Lung used his magical powers to make every part of Diego's wish come true, and, sure enough, in the next instant, they were in what was now indeed a combination of Half Peak and The Valley Of Peace. And, also sure enough, not only were Diego and Tai Lung nice and hidden, but everyone…Diego's herd, Roshan's tribe, Diego's old pack, Shifu, Po, Mr. Ping, Mei Ling and the Furious Five…were all together, and thankfully knew everything they needed to of each other, so there was no chaos or confusion, even among those who were once enemies. But there were introductions, and everyone began discussing how confusing it was they were all in the same place at the same time all of a sudden.

"All right, so far, so good…" Diego whispered to Tai Lung. "Yeah, I can tell!" put in Tai Lung. "But this isn't over yet." "No, not by a long shot. I have to join those others and explain all about everything, then I'll have to rub your lamp again to make my second wish, since you'll be in need of hiding before all is cleared up." "Of course!" Tai Lung said. He then disappeared into the lamp and quickly told Diego: "Rub me when you're ready!" Diego nodded and, once Tai Lung was in the lamp, he slowly came out of his hiding place. Hilariously, it was just at a time when Soto was saying to Manny: "But where can my brother Diego possibly be? How will we be able to find him, if it's even possible?"

"Oh, I'm right here, Soto, my brother! And none of you need to bother finding me! Hello, everyone! Look who's back!" "DIEGO!" everyone exclaimed, and then all of everyone ran over to him. "Thank God you survived and that you're back!" Sid cried as he embraced Diego. "Hey, hey, WHOA!" exclaimed Diego. "I'm glad to see you all again and be back, too, but I still don't like that mushy kissing and hugging stuff!"

He pushed Sid off. "But it is good to be back, and I am glad to see you again, my herd, Roshan, humans. And also you four after so long, my old packmates." "Same to you, Diego, and it's a relief everyone knows everything about everyone so this can start off in a good way." Soto put forth. "True," Diego said, "and it's good to meet you kung fu warriors in person, but there are a few things I need to reveal."

She never showed it externally, but Tigress, like Soto and Manny, was especially glad to see Diego was still alive and right here with them above everyone else, despite how such a fact applied to all of them. This was because, despite her also never showing this, she was in love with Diego like he was with her, having learned about him when their universes crossed over as he did her, and developing the feelings for him that he did for her on an equal level. So she was quick to be the one to ask: "Why, Diego, whatever could they be?" while trying to sound casual.

"For one thing," Diego said, "you all no doubt wonder where I went when that blinding light got into our eyes while the universes crossed over. I got lost in a deep, dark cave, where I thought I'd be lost forever, but then I had a streak of good fortune by chance." "Well, thank God for that!" Manny said. "But what was this, and how did it happen?" asked Crane. "It happened in the form of this…" Diego said, holding out the lamp for everyone to see. "Holy crap! What the hell is that weird looking thing?" asked Crash. "It looks like a golden, freakily shaped rock!" put in Eddie. "But it's not. It's a lamp." "A lamp?" asked Oscar. "Yeah. A lamp." Diego said.

"I've no idea what that is." Ellie said. "Me, either," Peaches spoke, "though I guess it'd be because I'm just a little girl." "There are different kinds of lamps, but this one is, if my eyes aren't mistaken, a genie's lamp!" Po exclaimed." "That it is," Diego said, and he explained the whole genie thing to everyone who needed to know. Afterwards, he was asked: "So, you were granted your first wish to be this?" by Monkey. "Indeed." Diego replied. "Well, that accounts for a lot." Lenny said after everyone gaped.

"So you wished us all here?" Runar asked. "I did." Diego replied. "But it was for a good reason, too, and I think it's worth showing just who the genie is. Especially since now is the time I must have my second wish for various, crucial, future deciding reasons!" "You're confusing us all a great deal, or at least making this hard to comprehend, even if not impossible!" said Mantis. "You'll understand as soon as I rub the lamp!" Diego told them, and he then did so. Tai Lung in the next instant came out and said: "Look who's back out! Okay, Diego, I can tell you've got all of everything ready for what's next to come!"

"TAI LUNG?" exclaimed everyone from the KFP universe in unison. "Yes, I am the genie who is helping Diego! We're teamed up, didn't you know?" He explained everything to all of the lot of them, and then Zeke said: "Huh. How about that? I'll be damned." while everybody else was speechless. But, when all was back to normal and this was accepted, Roshan asked: "If all this is so, which I can see it is, then, how come you're stalling on your second wish, Diego?" "Ah, but I'm not. I'm just about to make it!" "I heard that!" Tai Lung said to Diego. "So let's get on with it! Let's here and have that wish, Diego! I'm ready when you are!"

"Okay, now for my second wish!" Diego said. Tai Lung said: "I'm all ears, master! And especially since I can tell what this next one's gonna be already!" Everyone watched intently and gave Diego and Tai Lung complete and utter silence. Then Diego said: "I wish not only that our two groups, be it my pack, herd and Roshan's tribe or the Jade Palace, plus Mr. Ping and Mei Ling, could be a united group forever, living in a double palace, the Jade Palace and an Ice Age universe version of it, both joined together in one, but also that Tigress would reveal whether or not she has the same romantic feelings for me that I do for her, for I have my heart set upon her in a way that is nothing short of true love!"

Tigress was shocked and put her hand on her heart. She did not count on this, but she was only too aware it would be for the best, for she knew she would not break Diego's heart, nor in any way would he break hers. Tai Lung put his magic to use gleefully and wanted this as much as Diego did, thinking it a superb idea. As soon as he was done, there it was, a beautiful combo of a Half Peak kind of palace and the Jade Palace. And everyone gaped in awe at how glorious and opulent it was, right before Tigress broke the silence and said: "Diego, I will not lie. I am in love with you. Just like you are in love with me! Even as you had to wish it out of me, I am glad you did!" "TIGRESS!" Diego exclaimed. "My dream has come true, thank all of fate!" He ran a ways over to her and vice versa.

Everyone turned from the magnificent sight of the new double palace(though Sid took the longest as usual)to see this blossoming romance take place. "Oh, my God! I never thought I'd see anything like this in my life!" gasped Shifu. "Well, it looks like you thought wrong!" spoke Mr. Ping. "But this is a good thing, for it is always good to see one of my children find love!" a sentence from Shifu consisted of. "Of course it's good! Just like it's good for Diego to join the love club like I did with Manny!" Ellie said. "I bet it's my turn next!" Sid commented. "Dream on, sloth!" put in Crash and Eddie in unison. "Still, this is so romantic." Po said. "I don't think Diego has any idea how lucky he is!"

Diego and Tigress were holding paws and hands, and then Diego looked into Tigress's eyes of beautiful ruby red. She then said: "Oh, Diego. We were meant to be and both our sort of species, personalities and histories show it." "Of course they do, Tigress." Diego said. "As full of beauty as you are, I love you far beyond that." "Likewise, Diego." Tigress replied. "This is going to be the start of a whole new world for both of us." "Just like for all the others here, but us in particular, yes." Diego replied. They were both about to kiss just then, but they were interrupted abruptly when Crash exclaimed: "HOLY GOD! WE'RE ABOUT TO HAVE A REAL HUGE PUKE INDUCER HERE, PEOPLE!" "CRASH!" everyone else except the laughing Eddie and Sid shouted in unison, while Diego and Tigress glared at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" Crash said. "Wait!" Diego said. "Tigress, I want to kiss you as much as you do me, but I have to make everything complete first so a true future can be a true future, and true love can be true love! I can't leave loose ends, otherwise I'd be a fraud! And if we get lost in love, I could forget my remaining duties!" At once Tigress knew well what he was talking about. "Of course, Diego!" she said. "But do it quickly! I want to embrace you the same way you do me as soon as possible!" Diego nodded. "Tai Lung!" he then said. "I cannot thank you enough for aiding me like you did! And now it's time for me to aid you!"

"Why, so it is!" Tai Lung said. "I just knew this would come next, and quick after the second wish!" "It sure would!" Diego responded, picking up Tai Lung's lamp, which he had placed down as soon as he and Tigress ran for one another to hold paws and hands. "I've made my first two wishes, and they've worked like the dreams they used to be! And now, finally, we're down to one last one! It's time for my third wish!" Diego told Tai Lung. "And this is bound to be your favorite, by the way!"

Tai Lung smiled from ear to ear. He knew exactly what was to come. He told Diego: "So make it snappy! Not only do I want what's to come, but the sooner you wish it, the sooner you and Tigress get to fly with each other like the best kind of lovebirds! It was so romantic to watch you two hold hands and paws, by the way!" So Diego wasted no time as he held Tai Lung's lamp to the sky. "Tai Lung," Diego said, "I wish you were free!" The wish had been said and the final part of what had to be done had been done.

With that, Tai Lung used his magical powers to completely free himself. He was made back into the kung fu snow leopard warrior and master of 1000 scrolls he'd once been, and then there was the matter of the fact he still had some of his magical powers, even though not as much as he'd had before. His lamp disappeared completely and where there had been smoke, he had his legs back again. "YESSSSSS! I'M FREE AT LONG LAST!" Tai Lung roared out with joy. He landed on the ground in front of everyone, and all of everyone was thoroughly pleased with Tai Lung being freed, even those who were once his adversaries. He was one of them once more now and in a better way than ever this time.

"Thank you, Diego!" Tai Lung added on. "You've freed me!" "It's good to see you're free at long last, Tai Lung." Shifu said. "In more ways than one!" "Most indeed, master!" Tai Lung put in. He then was told by Soto: "We're all glad to see you free, but especially myself, in light of the fact we've been in a similar boat!" "Hey, I'm not inclined to disagree at all!" spoke back Tai Lung. "You freed me, Diego, and now all is as it should be! Our dream is a reality!" "I do think they speak the truth!" Manny stated. "Way to go, Diego!" Sid said. "Man, have you reshaped the future for the best!" "Hey, it's a wish come true! Literally!" Diego remarked.

He then ran over to Tigress and said: "In the meantime…Tigress. I do believe we were meaning to kick off this new life with a certain closeness?" "Yes, we were, and now would be the most perfect time for it!" Tigress answered. So she and Diego held each other close and then they did what they meant to do before Crash and Diego remembering his duties put a pause to it. They kissed each other, and their lips felt so warm joined together like they were. Everyone was positively touched by their newfound love, and they stayed kissing for quite a bit.

"This is so, so sweet and heartwarming." Po said. "You can say that again, Po!" agreed Viper. "Well, one thing is for sure. We're going down easy street from this point on, and in a way that's for the best! And I agree it's so touching to see Diego and Tigress's romance. I speak for everyone, my tribe or any others here, with these words!" Roshan put in.

"And all of us here, too." Mei Ling smiled. "I wish I could be lucky like Tigress. She has no clue as to how good her fortune is to get a beautiful boy like that." Tai Lung, who had been celebrating his freedom quite a lot, then turned to Diego and Tigress. He then said: "All damage undone, all dreams and wishes come true! I can't put into words how phenomenal it all is!" They looked to him after parting from their kiss. "And hey, you two lovebirds just enjoy yourselves! You well deserve it after all this!" "I speak for all of us when I say that, too, by the way!" Tai Lung continued.

"Yeah, we've got a superb, bright future ahead of us, and one which will be a novelty! Not to mention one that can align with our romance!" Tigress said as she looked at Diego again. "You mean…" Diego began. "Indeed, Diego!" Tigress replied. "Not only do I love you the same way you love me and I'm so happy we can be together at last, and at such a time as this, no less, but I think we should warm each other up in bed tonight!"

Diego smiled an instant before he and Tigress threw themselves around each other and embraced tightly. "Hey, I look only too forward to it, Tigress. After all, you're perfect as far as I'm concerned." "And you are perfect in my eyes and mind, Diego." Tigress said. "I thought I'd never find any love. Thank God you were there to prove me wrong." "And I'm relieved you proved wrong the notion I'd never have a mate." Diego said warmly as he licked Tigress's face, and then she licked his face.

"This calls for a celebration, don't you think?" asked Manny. "I definitely think so!" put in Monkey. "Hey, I can get it started!" Tai Lung said. "I may not have as much magic as I did in that lamp, but I've still retained some of it!" He began creating all kinds of celebratory fireworks with his magical powers and got together all that would be needed for the celebration that was no doubt to come.

Tai Lung and Soto were suddenly looked down on from the sky by the ghosts of Oogway and Roshan's mother, and both were told by the two ghosts in unison: "Well done on your fully redeeming yourselves, you two. You are as of now forgiven in full. And this is applied to anyone else who we have reason to give forgiveness to." Roshan then looked up for a moment to see his mother's spirit for the first and only time. She smiled to him and said: "Hello, my son. Don't worry, you'll see me in the sky whenever you look up to it as long as your spirit can feel mine." "Hello, mother. Believe me, my spirit will always feel yours. Especially in the future that's been shaped ahead of us." Roshan replied with a smile and a single tear. Oogway said to Shifu: "I am glad that Tai Lung still had good in him after all despite the previous darkness." "As am I." the reply from Shifu was made up of. They nodded and bowed to each other.

Then Oogway and Nadia disappeared into the sky again, and everyone looked to see what was to unfold in terms of the celebration. This happened while Diego and Tigress were still busy nuzzling and hugging one another, plus kissing, but no one minded. They deserved it and would be allowed to do it as long as they liked. And as everyone else watched their romance with much happiness, plus Tai Lung just at this moment finished getting together everything for the celebration and watched it as well, he thought: "Thank you again, Diego, for freeing me and making everything right with your three wishes. Just you bask in the glorious greatness of your new love, Tigress. You deserve it entirely, just as she does."

The moon was full tonight, and the beautiful night sky washed over the area of the Half Peak/Jade Palace combination area. After the two feline lovers sat down on a wall in front of all the other ones present and cuddled up to each other, Diego sang out to Tigress: "A whole new world!" Tigress sang back: "A whole new life!" Then Diego and Tigress sang in unison: "For you and me!" They did so while holding one another close and nuzzling. Then they kissed again and stayed caught in that kiss, enjoying the purity of the moment and the knowledge of what sort of future was to be entered by them and all around them.

THE END

So, did you like the conclusion of a second chapter? Was the story good for you overall? Was it a good thing to see Diego and Tigress become lovers? There's a new pairing, if there ever was one! Did it melt your heart? Note that I chose for Tigress to play the role of Jasmine because not only is Jasmine more like Tigress than any other Disney princess, but she even owns a tiger, Rajah! So it fit perfectly. Anyway, ratings and reviews, please!


End file.
